


Шесть минут, пятьдесят восемь секунд

by VestaVi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: College!AU, Gay Panic, M/M, Romance, Students, UST, acceptance of orientation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VestaVi/pseuds/VestaVi
Summary: Когда всё награждение оказалось позади, Ричард всё-таки осмелился взглянуть на трибуны. Гэвин всё ещё стоял там, засунув руки в карманы и наблюдая за тем, как команды расходятся по раздевалкам. С такого расстояния, к сожалению, Декарт не мог понять, как именно Рид смотрит на него сейчас. С гордостью? С насмешкой? С равнодушием? Хотел бы он знать. А может, ему не стоит знать, чтобы сердце не заныло болью, не сжалось от понимания того, что Риду он не интересен.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 10
Collections: Reed900 Reverse Big Bang





	Шесть минут, пятьдесят восемь секунд

**Author's Note:**

> Ивентная работа для Reed900 Reverse Big Bang.
> 
> Арт от чудесного Лукаса (https://twitter.com/crocodyson):
> 
> [](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/11/15/69d8c2b0a2cef889a3dea4fcf47ebb89/jpg)  
> 

* * *

Это был последний матч сезона. Игра решала всё: какой колледж заберёт кубок, и кто будет проводить игры следующего учебного года. Трибуны закрытого комплекса были забиты студентами, преподавателями и родителями, которые приехали посмотреть на игру своих детей. Родители Ричарда не смогли приехать, но его это не сильно огорчало, ведь он прекрасно понимал, что работа иногда держит крепко за шкирку и не даёт даже на денёк съездить к детям. Однако на трибунах сидел брат-близнец, который был одним из самых активных болельщиков, что не могло не улыбнуть Декарта младшего. Младшего, кстати, всего-то на пять минут.

Баскетболист прекрасно знал, что помимо брата на трибунах сидит ещё один немаловажный для него человек, но старался об этом не думать и не смотреть в его сторону. Иначе опять залипнет, как на тренировке, и словит мяч лицом. А это, между прочем, очень больно.

Вся команда уже была измотана долгой игрой. Вспотевшие, тяжело дышащие парни отчаянно сражались за возможность победить: им осталось два очка, чтобы сравнять счёт с командой противника и ещё одно, чтобы победить. Время было на исходе, поэтому Ричард пошёл на риск – попробовал сделать трёхочковый бросок. Вот он подхватывает увесистый мяч, замахивается, целится и…

Одно мгновение и трибуны восторженно взревели. Декарту показалось, что он оглох. Команда подхватила его на руки, кто-то пытался обнять, кто-то радостно кричал на ухо, и только тогда парень понял, что попал в корзину соперника, обеспечив своей команде победу в последние секунды. Его мигом охватило чувство эйфории, счастья, и студент вскинул руки, чтобы ответно сжать команду в объятьях и так же засвистеть, зашуметь, высказывая радость от своего триумфа. После такого-то тренер точно не оставит его в конце списка, а пригласит играть и дальше.

Когда всё награждение оказалось позади, Ричард всё-таки осмелился взглянуть на трибуны. Гэвин всё ещё стоял там, засунув руки в карманы и наблюдая за тем, как команды расходятся по раздевалкам. С такого расстояния, к сожалению, Декарт не мог понять, как именно Рид смотрит на него сейчас. С гордостью? С насмешкой? С равнодушием? Хотел бы он знать. А может, ему не стоит знать, чтобы сердце не заныло болью, не сжалось от понимания того, что Риду он **не интересен**.

Парень с отличительным шрамом на носу наблюдал за тем, как черлидерши и фанатки окружают баскетболиста, желая заобнимать его, видимо, до смерти и повизжать от восторга. Гэвин мог их понять. Ричард имел популярность не только как один из самых талантливых игроков колледжа, но и как главный красавчик, на пару со своим братом. Но Рида больше цеплял именно младший близнец, потому что…

— Я знаю этот взгляд неразделённой гейской любви, — усмехается одна из черлидерш, которая вместо того, чтобы как слабоумная скакать вокруг парней внизу, поднялась к своему горячо любимому другу. — Подотри слюни. На правом уголке губ.

— Завали, Тина, — безобидно огрызается первокурсник, но всё же проводит пальцами по своим губам, взаправду нащупывая влажность на уголке рта.

— Даже если бы ты скрывал то, что ты гей, то прямо сейчас бы и спалился. И отмазка «хожу на игры ради выступления подруги» точно бы тебя уже не спасла, — насмехается Чень, поправляя свои тёмные, слегка растрёпанные после нескольких сальто волосы.

Гэвин не отрывал взгляда от того, что происходило внизу. Девушки нагло облапывали крепкий торс Ричарда, каждая хотела потрогать его накаченный пресс и мускулы. Декарт не был качком, но был в форме и имел очень привлекательный рельеф тела. Хотел бы Рид прикоснуться к этому чертовому божеству. Любоваться тем, как мышцы перекатываются под кожей, как капельки пота скатываются с шеи на грудь, дальше на подтянутый живот, и ниже, ниже, к…

— Гэвс? Ау-у! Вернись из своих радужных грёз, я вообще-то с тобой разговариваю! — прерывает мысль Тина, нагло встав перед парнем, заставляя перевести всё внимание на себя.

— М? — неохотно отзывается студент, с трудом отрывая взгляд от задранной майки Декарта, который пытался спастись от фанаток бегством, потому что вежливые просьбы, вероятно, не помогали.

Чень тяжело вздохнула и потёрла свои очаровательные глазки. Гэвин действительно считал свою подругу привлекательной особой, но девушками никогда не интересовался. У него вставал исключительно на гейское порно, его возбуждали исключительно мужские тела и его будоражили исключительно низкие, хриплые или бархатные голоса. В колледже он был открытым геем, и в начале учебного года это реально приносило проблемы. Но стоило пару раз набить морды особо «умным» индивидам, как от него отстали, а к шуточкам касательно его радужности Рид стал равнодушен. Иногда с них и самому поржать можно.

— Окей. Повторюсь. Ты же пойдёшь на вечеринку завтра? — черлидерша сложила руки на груди, смотря на парня так, словно ответ был предопределён, а вопрос был и вовсе риторическим.

— Какую вечеринку? — затупил студент, почесав щетину, которая у него не так давно проклюнулась и которую он наотрез отказывался сбривать, как бы Тина не упрекала его в колючести.

— В честь окончания первого курса, идиотина! — не сдержалась девушка, раздражённо всплеснув руками.

— Как-будто ты дашь мне выбор, дура! Куда я, блять, от тебя денусь? Ты же потом мне все уши своей обидой прожужжишь, — закатил глаза Гэвин, цыкая.

— Хороший мальчик, — довольно хмыкнула Тина, а после заговорщицки наклонилась ближе к Риду. — А зна-а-аешь кто там ещё-ё-ё будет?

То, как Чень тянула слова, не предвещало ничего хорошего. И играть в дурака студент был не намерен.

— Он не гей. Угомонись уже, — отмахнулся парень, разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу.

— Да с чего ты это взял?! — негодовала черлидерша, поторопившись за Гэвином.

— С того. Видел, как он с девчонкой сосался. Да и по нему видно, что он гетеросексуал, — Рид передёрнул плечами, набычившись и давая понять, что данная тема разговора ему совсем не импонирует.

— Мне кажется твой гей-радар барахлит, мой недолюбленный воробушек. Даже я улавливаю феромоны между вами.

— Тебе кажется. Ты всех кругом шипперишь.

— Не безосновательно. Нет, ну серьёзно, просто вспомни всё то, что у вас происходило! Просто попробуй подкатить! Это же Ричи. Даже если окажется, что я ошиблась – он просто вежливо откажет тебе, — Тина пожала плечами, словно говорила совершенно очевидные вещи, что, наверное, было истиной.

— Легко сказать, — кривит губы парень, но всё же задумывается.

**___________________________________________**

_Гэвин предполагал, что реакция будет не самой толерантной, но пообещал себе, что с начала учёбы в колледже не будет скрываться. Каминг-аут произошёл не сразу, но когда у него поинтересовались, вроде как, в шутку, то он ответил честно и серьёзно. Большая часть их группы приняла это либо нейтрально, либо сдержанно, но были и долбоёбы, которые резко стали относиться к нему брезгливо. Буквально через пару дней о том, что Гэвин Рид - гей, знал весь колледж._

_Сначала было тяжело. В какой-то момент подросток даже решил, что зря раскрылся и нужно было соврать. Но ему повезло встретить нового хорошего друга – Тину Чень, которая сама была бисексуальной персоной и могла поддержать. На этой теме и сплотились. Но чем больше студенты узнавали друг друга, тем крепче становилась их дружба. Это стало для Гэвина отдушиной, спасательным плотом, который помогал ему не захлебнуться в гомофобной ненависти окружающих._

_Тина училась с ним в одной группе, поэтому они спокойно сидели все пары вместе. По крайней мере до того момента, пока они не проебались: Чень однажды так громко захохотала с шутки парня, что их рассадили. Лишь благодаря этому Гэвин наконец узнал, что, оказывается, в этом же вузе, только в другой группе, учатся его бывшие одноклассники: Коннор и Ричард Декарт._

_Было немного неловко, ибо наверняка и они теперь знали о вкусах Рида на партнёров. Но парень отчаянно делал вид, что его вообще не ебёт чужое мнение. Теперь на паре по истории он сидел вместе с сероглазым близнецом. За годы в школе Гэвин волей-неволей запомнил малейшие различия в братьях, что позволяло ему отличать Ричарда от Коннора и Коннора от Ричарда по походке, голосу и поведению._

_Братья же привыкли к тому, что их путают, пускай это и знатно раздражало. Первое время в колледже путаница случалась на каждом углу, но многие со временем, прежде чем звать по имени, стали заглядывать в глаза братьям, дабы не ошибиться. И только Гэвин до сих пор клал хуй и называл братьев либо не верным именем, либо ушлёпками, чисто чтобы постебаться. Декарты просто смирились с его похуизмом._

_Хотя младшего близнеца этот похуизм ещё и покорил._

_Когда Ричард влюбился? Как это вообще могло произойти, если он всегда был уверен в своей гетеросексуальности? Это казалось такой нелепостью, что вызывало усмешку и нервный смешок. И надо же было влюбиться в Гэвина Рида, бывшего одноклассника, похуиста и главного гея их колледжа? Каминг-аут Рида, кстати, помог многим другим студентам раскрыться и начать поддерживать друг друга._

_Правда Декарту младшему это не помогло от слова совсем._

_Он очень сильно нервничал, переживал и целыми ночами думал о своих чувствах. Что если это желание дружбы или банальное любопытство? Но душевный порыв коснуться губ Гэвина своими – точно не мог быть дружеским. Ричард думал много и долго. С одной стороны, ему повезло: Рид гей, а значит у них всё может сложиться. А с другой стороны, студент не был уверен в серьёзности своих чувств. А что, если просто интерес, попробовать и не больше?_

_Несмотря на неустойчивость своих убеждений, Декарт начал… флиртовать. Он даже не отдавал себе отчёта в этом, а Гэвин явно не воспринимал всерьёз эти нелепые подкаты. Чтобы как-то отвлечься от терзаний любовных, Ричард занялся баскетболом. И не прогадал. В этом виде спорта из-за своего роста и ловкости он имел преимущество. Очень скоро он обзавёлся поклонницами и друзьями из команды. Жизнь, казалось, налаживалась._

_Но при каждом взгляде на Гэвина сердце по-прежнему делало кульбит._

**____________________ **

_Предложение выступить на концерте в колледже было для Рида неожиданностью. Он играл на гитаре, иногда пел песни, но, говоря откровенно, делал это на уровне любителя, да и только среди своих. Однако у администрации явно больше не оставалось кандидатов, а концертное время чем-то нужно было забить. Студент не особо любил выступать на сцене, поэтому чертовски волновался. Он заебал Тину с просьбами послушать его, но больше некому было доверить свои откровенно паршивые тренировки._

_У них в колледже был «пиздатый концертный зал», как говорил сам Гэвин. Когда кто-то выходил на сцену, свет вырубали и оставляли включёнными только прожекторы над сценой. Сегодня в зале собрался весь чёртов колледж, что лишь прибавляло волнения. Ладони Рида вспотели, ему казалось, что от него дурно пахнет, что на голове его волосы в постоянном бардаке и пушатся, что одежда у него мятая и непрезентабельная, хотя он был в своей излюбленной бордовой толстовке и джинсах, гладить тут особо нечего. Только Тина, прошмыгнувшая за кулисы, смогла как-то отрезвить своего друга. Чень на тот момент уже была черлидершей и часто выступала на публике перед матчами их баскетбольной команды, а потому смогла дать пару дельных советов._

_Ну и пиздюлей, конечно же._

_Когда назвали имя гитариста, а зал зашумел аплодисментами и свистом, Гэвин туго сглотнул и вышел на сцену, стараясь держать себя в руках._

_— «Если ты боишься зрителей, то смотри в дальнюю стену или на свою гитару, типо ты смотришь аккорды. Просто выйди и сыграй. Ты справишься, Гэвс», — прокручивал в мыслях слова подруги Рид._

_Он присел на табуретку, которая стояла посреди сцены, после чего в концертном зале стало темно. Лишь прожекторы со слегка желтоватым светом освещали выступающего. Наступила звенящая тишина, которая студента чертовски напрягала. Он прочистил горло, и чуть наклонился вперёд, к стоящему перед ним микрофону. В голове мигающей строчкой бежало: «пиздецпиздецпиздецпиздецпизднец». На мгновение Гэвину показалось, что он забыл слова песни, но он слишком хорошо её знал и слишком часто пел, чтобы это было правдой._

_Пальцы сами, по памяти, нащупали знакомые аккорды. Риду чудилось, что сейчас играет вовсе не он, он не контролирует свои руки, мозг словно отключился, давая волю пальцам и языку. Взгляд он не отрывал от гитары, потому что искренне боялся, что сейчас столкнётся с кем-нибудь взглядом и растеряется. Не привык он играть на такую большую, даже огромную публику._

_Так или иначе, парень начал петь. Голос у него, конечно, не певучий, но для этой песни хрипотца и низость тона вполне себе подходила. Начинал он с некоторой неуверенностью, голос чуть дрожал, от чего сердце Тины, которая сейчас сидела в зале, и сама нервничала за этого идиота, взволнованно замирало. Ему повезло, что администрация допустила эту песню. Ведь «Поболело и прошло» от_ _HENSY_ _у подростка была одной из самых любимых, а от того её и петь было проще, и сделать эмоциональной, и не звучать как умирающий лебедь._

_После распевки голос Гэвина приобрёл твёрдость. Волнение вытеснил простой и такой знакомый кайф от ощущения давления струн на подушечках пальцев, от любимой песни и от того, что некоторые люди из зала, кажется, начали подпевать. Мигом полегчало. Рид даже подумал, что зря переживал и на сцене не так уж и страшно. Даже наоборот. **Ему нравится**. Нравится этот лёгкий адреналин, нравится, что его, затаив дыхание, слушают, нравится, что он может дать волю душе в песне._

_В тот момент Ричард просто сидел, наблюдал и молчаливо восхищался. Восхищался тем, как быстро Рид адаптировался, как он чарующе поёт, как уверенно перебирает струны. Да, фальшивит немного местами, но очарования юного музыканта это не умаляет. Младший Декарт не был в состоянии отвести взгляда, залипая на то, как привлекательно растрёпанные волосы Гэвина спадали ему на лоб, как иногда он всё же кидал взгляд из-под ресниц, как сидел с этой чёртовой гитарой, такой открытый всему миру и одновременно с этим ограждённый ото всех._

_— …тебе нравится? — обрывочно услышал баскетболист шёпот брата, в голосе которого звучали странные нотки._

_— Да. Классно же поёт, — кивает Ричард, дёрнув уголком губ и кинув взгляд на Коннора._

_— Ага, классно, — с лёгкой настороженностью и сдавленной полуулыбкой ответил старший близнец._

_Баскетболист не понял, к чему это всё было, но уточнять не стал, будучи увлечённым Гэвином, который под конец разошёлся и стал звучать ещё лучше, из-за чего почти весь зал негромко подпевал ему. Многие подростки любят такие песни._

_Вот только в обрывочной фразе брата Ричард не услышал самого главного - «он»._

**____________________ **

_После выступления Гэвин чувствовал себя окрылённо. Невероятно. Потрясающе. Его охватило то самое изумительное чувство, когда ты доволен собой, счастлив, ощущаешь прилив уверенности в том, что ты – не просто очередная серая тень общества, а кто-то значимый, яркий, заметный._

_Тина могла лишь искренне улыбаться, после концерта выслушивая эмоции своего друга, который безостановочно вещал ей о том, что происходило с ним на сцене. Они собирались пройти к своей компании, когда их внезапно окликнули:_

_— Ты здорово выступил, Рид!_

_Гэвин чуть обернулся через плечо, реагируя на знакомый голос и улавливая взглядом улыбку Ричарда, который подмигнул ему почти кокетливо. Или показалось?_

_— Э-э-э… Спасибо?.. — от неожиданности подвис студент, замечая так же и странную, какую-то чересчур хитрую и довольную улыбочку старшего Декарта, который шёл рядом с братом._

_Этих двоих Рид мог лишь проводить своим взором._

_— Он сейчас серьёзно или стебался? — недоумённым тоном спросил парень у Чень, которая не менее заинтересованно кинула взгляд в сторону близнецов._

_— Наверное серьёзно. Ты действительно классно выступил, — пожала плечами девушка._

_Они оба хмыкнули и просто направились дальше, к ожидающим их Маркусу, Саймону и Норт, по чьим лицам Гэвин догадывался, что ещё несколько комплиментов в свой адрес он словит. Что ж, против он ничего точно не имел._

**____________________ **

_— Эй, смотри, твой краш идёт! — достаточно громко заявляет Коннор с задорной улыбкой, качнув головой в сторону вышедшего в коридор парня._

_— Тише, идиот! Что ты… — осекается Ричард, пихая брата в плечо и переводя взгляд на свою тайную влюблённость под именем Гэвин Рид. Они встретились взглядами, и Декарт уловил в глазах Гэвина рассеянность. Возможно, он даже не придаст этому значения или подумает, что это просто какая-то неудачная шутка. Было бы хорошо._

_— Даже парня склеить не можешь, — усмехается кареглазый близнец, провожая Гэвина взглядом, а после насмешливо посмотрев на брата._

_— Заткнись!_

_— И почему девчонки по тебе сохнут?_

_— Угомонись._

_— Ах, да. Потому что у тебя моё лицо, — расплывается в победной улыбке Коннор._

_Сразу же следом за этим старший Декарт получает подзатыльник от младшего. После того, как Коннор выпытал у брата всё, что касается чувств к Гэвину, он то и дело подстёгивал его. Не со зла и не с целью пристыдить, а скорее с желанием подтолкнуть к развитию личной жизни, пускай выбор Ричарда и казался ему странным._

_Коннор пытался помочь брату собраться и наконец пригласить Гэвина сходить куда-нибудь вместе, но всё было бесполезно. Ричард понимал, что стена, которую он старательно выстраивал между собой и Ридом, оказалась слишком хлипкой, неспособной выдержать то влечение, которое чувствовал юноша. Баскетбол отвлекал всё меньше и всё больше заставлял думать о талантливом юном музыканте, который не пропускал ни одного матча, приходя поддержать свою подругу Тину и поболеть за школьную команду. Ричард знал, прекрасно знал и понимал, что Гэвин, являясь геем, просто не мог не поглазеть немного на тела баскетболистов. И нагло пользовался этим, нарочно задирая свою футболку, оглаживая выраженный из-за упорных тренировок пресс, надеясь хотя бы так привлечь к себе внимание. Флирт явно был не самой сильной стороной младшего Декарта. Он флиртовал невольно, порывисто, но должного эффекта это, почему-то, никогда не приносило. Даже когда флирт дошёл до крайностей:_

_— Ого, а ты, оказывается, не только красавчик, но ещё и очень умный, — сев за парту после ответа, с которым ему сильно помог сосед по парте, почти промурлыкал Ричард._

_— Учи науку, спортсмен ёбаный, — легонько стукнув тетрадью с конспектами по голове Декарта, фыркнул Гэвин._

_— Ещё не ёбаный. Но, думаю, ты можешь это исправить, — как-то совершенно не обдумав выдал баскетболист, после чего сам от своих же слов опешил._

_А вот Рид явно воспринял их гораздо проще:_

_— Кажется, я слишком сильно тебя тетрадью ударил._

**____________________ **

_— Да отъебись! — возмутился Гэвин, когда тонкие изящные пальцы потянулись к его лицу._

_— Ведёшь себя как ребёнок. Я просто обеззараживаю ранки. Сиди смирно, — пробубнел себе под нос Ричард, прижав окровавленную салфетку, вымоченную в антисептике, к ссадине над бровью взбалмошного юноши._

_Коридор учебного заведения был пуст, а они оба прогуливали пару из-за несдержанности Рида. Баскетболисту иногда казалось, что драки для парня как отдельное хобби, особенно когда он дрался «за бравое дело». И, кажется, Гэвина совершенно не беспокоили гематомы и ссадины, которые после таких «развлечений» оставались на его теле с завидной регулярностью._

_Рид пыхтел, недовольный упертостью студента, но всё же сидел на лавке, пока Ричард стоял перед ним на коленях и бережно, с аккуратностью касался его лица. Говоря откровенно – сейчас юному музыканту было совершенно плевать на то, что происходит вокруг него. Ему было плевать на пару, на мнение преподавателя, на Декарта, на боль. Абсолютно плевать на всё, кроме бушующих, но постепенно тлеющих эмоций в груди. Они оседали словно пепел на сердце, прижигая душевные раны. Кто бы мог подумать, что этим утром Гэвин так неудачно пересечётся с бывшим? Тем самым уродом, который поигрался с ним, с его доверием, изменил, получив отказ на физическую близость, и бросил буквально полгода назад. А ведь Рид искренне любил и верил этому ублюдку._

_Наивный придурок._

_Хотя, возможно, не стоило так резво заводиться с первой же корявой, неприличной и отвратительной шутки в свой адрес._

_А, возможно, пошёл нахуй._

_Ричард же ощущал трепет. Такой яркий, светлый, заставляющий сердце в груди забиваться в спешном, расторопном темпе. Ему казалось, что в помещении стало душно и жарко, а щёки горели с каким-то особым пристрастием. Руки совсем слегка подрагивали, почти незаметно. Кто бы мог подумать, что он когда-нибудь будет настолько близко к Гэвину: касаться его, стоять на коленях между его ног, иметь возможность рассмотреть его глаза, такие необычные, вбирающие в себя серые, карие и даже зелёные оттенки. Всякий раз, когда он задевал своими пальцами чужую кожу, сердце делало двойной кульбит и норовило выскочить из груди._

_Как бы Декарт не боролся со своим влечением к Риду – оно всегда было сильнее его выдержки. И, наверное, только сейчас он наконец начал это принимать и осознавать одну простую, но важную вещь – это не просто интерес и не просто любопытство. Это настоящая влюблённость. Искренняя, сильная, выбивающая землю из-под ног._

_Но что-то подсказывало ему, что сейчас совсем не время приставать к Гэвину с признаниями, нелепым флиртом и попытками завоевать его сердце. Рид выглядел паршиво. Убито. Замучено. И это совсем не из-за драки. Глаза, которые обычно сверкали в наглой хамоватой ухмылке, сейчас были потухшими, грустными, передавая всю ту боль и неприязнь, что копились в душе юноши._

_— Надеюсь была весомая причина для драки? — неловко нарушает тишину Ричард, с замирающим сердцем нежно беря гитариста за подбородок, чтобы чуть повернуть его голову и промакнуть разбитую губу._

_Гэвин тихо прошипел и поморщился от того, как сильно защипало._

_— Бывший зазнался, — бросает слегка сипло парень в ответ, после чего откашливается в кулак._

_— И давно он стал бывшим? — Декарт закусил губу._

_Спрашивать такое сейчас было как-то нетактично и странно, но удержать язык за зубами у студента не получилось._

_— Полгода назад, — возможно Ричарду показалось, но в голосе Гэвина ему послышалась тоска._

_Неужели Рид по-прежнему привязан к тому парню? Декарт не знает его от слова совсем, но поднявшиеся чувства в груди уже говорили о неприязни к этому «бывшему». Облизнув пересохшие губы, баскетболист промакнул разбитую губу в последний раз:_

_— Не думаю, что он достоин твоего внимания._

_Они пересеклись взглядами._

_Сердце Ричарда замерло, а сам он еле слышно выдохнул, невольно всматриваясь в глаза, которые поглощали всё его естество; которые мгновенно заняли все его мысли, приковали к себе, одаривая сказочными эмоциями волнения и трепета, но в то же время разрывая сердце в клочья от той самой чёртовой тоски, отражающейся в них. Гэвин скучает?.._

_— Или я его, — чуть помедлив, не отводя взгляда, хмыкнул Рид._

_— Нет, это… — Декарт было возмущённо вдохнул воздуха грудью, собираясь доказать парню, что сама мысль об этом – сущий бред и только._

_Но тот тут же его перебил:_

_— Да, прости, хуйню сморозил… Не парься и не бери в голову. Ты закончил, медик на минималках? Мы и так уже полпары пропустили, — Гэвин отвёл взгляд, засуетился: обтёр ладони о колени, чуть вздёрнул подбородок, незамысловатым движением смахивая прядь со лба, и немного поёрзал, давая понять, что хотел бы уже встать со скамьи._

_В его глазах вновь блеснула знакомая насмешка, но Ричард видел…нет, он **чувствовал** , что Рида продолжала терзать эта тема. И наверняка она мучила его на протяжении всех этих месяцев после расставания. Вот только Декарт не имел ни малейшего понятия о чувствах парня и о том, что же произошло между ним и его бывшим._

_— Да, но… — было попытался продолжить баскетболист, но Гэвин, у которого явно в заднице что-то зашевелилось, потому что движения стали резкими и отрывистыми, тут же встал, собираясь немногословно уйти._

_Но этот внезапный порыв юноши стал причиной крайне неуклюжего и смущающего положения: Ричард, стоявший перед ним на коленях, еле успел накрениться назад, чтобы не уткнуться в чужой пах носом. Он округлил в удивлении и мимолётном испуге глаза, вязко сглотнул, пока Рид, поняв, что он поторопился, заскакал на одной ноге, перешагивая через чужое колено. Выглядело это максимально глупо и совершенно не грациозно._

_— Да, подожди ты! — с небольшим раздражением оживился и Декарт, подскакивая следом и ловя студента за руку. Гэвин замер, с недоумением обернувшись к парню и вскинув с привычной надменностью бровь. — Я…_

_Ричард чуть помедлил, осознав, что держит Рида за запястье. Ладонь обожгло теплом, приятным ощущением чужой кожи, и он был бы рад хотя бы ещё немного продлить это внезапное, но желанное касание, однако это было бы уже некультурно._

_— Я просто хотел сказать, что людей часто тяжело отпускать. И то, что ты чувствуешь – это нормально. Не знаю, что между вами произошло, но всё же стоит оставить это в прошлом и просто… идти дальше? Прости, я не силён в советах, — отпустив руку Рида, неловко пожал плечами Декарт._

_— Ага. Спасибо…Коннор, — хмыкнул парень, зачесав пальцами, с разбитыми костяшками, волосы к затылку, тут же направляясь в сторону нужной аудитории._

_— Но…Я Ричард… — дрогнувшим голосом негромко поправил юноша, ощутив внезапный укол в груди._

_…вот только Гэвин уже ушёл._

**___________________________________________**

Элайджа Камски, студент с какого-то технического факультета (Гэвин никогда не интересовался точной формулировкой), умел закатывать поистине яркие, шумные и запоминающиеся вечеринки. Было видно, что в организации подобных мероприятий у него имелся немаленький опыт. При всём этом это не было каким-то простым бухичем с огромным количеством палёного алкоголя, пьяных в дрова студентов и громкой, раздражающей и ебанувшейся светомузыкой.

Риду вечеринка частично напоминала светское мероприятие, просто попроще и помолодёжнее: ненавязчивая энергичная мелодия с колонок, не долбящая по ушам, все преимущественно пьют с бокалов, беседуют, танцуют на специально отведённом для этого танцполе, в большом холле частного дома. Лишь единицы были пьяны так сильно, что валялись на уютных, мягких диванчиках. Свет в комнатах был приглушённым, в основном они освещались светодиодами под потолками самых различных цветов. Так многие использовали такие обозначения как: «лиловая комната», «голубая комната», «оранжевая комната» и далее по списку.

Гэвин сидел в «серебряной комнате» и потягивал сидр из пивной кружки (Камски даже для таких напитков подсуетился с «правильной» посудой). К этому вечеру он подготовился основательно, перебрав все свои чувства и мысли с такой удивительной для него педантичностью, что сомневаться в том, что он влюблён в Ричарда Декарта было просто сущей глупостью. А уж вспомнив о нелепых подкатах, вполне можно было понадеяться на взаимность. Именно поэтому сегодня Рид собирался расставить все точки над «i» и наконец поговорить с этим долбанутым баскетболистом.

И почему он не замечал всего этого раньше? Ответ в мыслях Гэвина не заставил себя долго ждать: он слишком зациклился на своём разрыве с бывшим. Зациклился и не заметил то, что совсем рядом есть симпатичный, забавный и остроумный парень, который часто ошивался поблизости. Он осознал всё только в конце первого курса, чёртов тугодум. А, возможно, ему просто требовалось время для того, чтобы восстановить внутренние ресурсы после неприятного расставания и разбитого в дребезги сердца.

Ванильно.

Рид скорчил рожу в ответ на эту мысль и отпил из пивной кружки. Факт есть факт. Он по уши в дерьм-…по уши влюбился. Он бы с удовольствием рассказал о своих чувствах прямо в лицо младшему Декарту и пригласил на свидание, но было одно крупное «но». Несмотря на надежду, Гэвин не мог знать наверняка, какой Ричард ориентации. Было бы очень хорошо узнать это до того, как он соберётся с духом и признается во влюблённости. Узнать заранее и опечалиться явно лучше, чем получить отказ и сочувствующую, пропитанную немыми извинениями, улыбку.

— Гэвин! Вот ты где! — замаячила знакомая фигура перед глазами, из-за чего Рид проморгался, дабы сфокусировать зрение на… Тине. — Чего расселся? Игра начинается!

— Какая игра? — вскинул бровь парень, посмотрев на Чень с нескрываемым скепсисом и явным сомнением стоит ли отрывать ради этой затеи свою задницу от удобного дивана.

— Господи, Гэвс, ты как алкашку видишь, сразу глохнешь? — Тина по-хозяйски схватила друга за локоть и заставила встать. — Семь минут рая! Элайджа по колонкам объявлял! Там сейчас все будут! Если продолжишь пародировать улитку, то мы не сможем занять выгодные места!

Сопротивляться было бесполезно. Когда Тина хотела – она брала, так что Рид просто покорно последовал за девушкой, попутно ворча себе под нос, потому что пришлось расстаться с выпивкой. Ладно, сыграет пару раз, а потом поищет Ричарда.

Чень, безусловно, преувеличила: в центральный холл, освещённый лиловым неоном, стянулись далеко не все. Слишком много народа, чтобы всем вместе сыграть в игру, а кому-то это банально не интересно, так что, по итогу, они устроились в количестве примерно тридцати-сорока человек. Гэвин не на математике, а потому не собирался дотошно считать. Что касательно «выгодных мест» - Рид так же не понял, к чему это вообще было сказано, ведь все просто расселись в круг на полу. Создавалось впечатление, что девушка просто желала поскорее затащить его именно в эту игру, потому что, как он понял, все желающие не уместились и будет ещё несколько таких игр. Но самую главную причину Гэвин осознал лишь тогда, когда осмотрелся и окинул участников взглядом: недалеко от них с Тиной сидел никто иной как Декарт младший вместе со своим братом.

— Ты переоцениваешь моё везение, — наклонившись к Чень, прошептал парень ей на ухо.

— Я твоё везение, — хитро ответила черлидерша, обворожительно улыбнувшись, после чего её шёпот приобрёл угрожающие нотки. — Это твой шанс. И только попробуй его просрать.

Рид лишь вскинул бровь, не успев ничего ответить, ибо в круг из участников вступил Камски с какой-то пустой стеклянной бутылкой в руках, вальяжно расхаживая внутри круга, словно павлин распушивший свой хвост и желающий увидеть восхищение или хотя бы заинтересованность в чужих глазах.

— Повторю правила. Ничего сложного: я выбираю одного участника, бутылочка ему пару, и эти двое счастливчиков уединяются на семь райских минут в моей шикарной гардеробной. Предупреждаю: если что-то испачкаете – лично заставлю языком вылизывать. Итак, начнём, — Элайджа прокрутился на пятках, с надменным видом рассматривая каждого участника, а потом небрежным движением указал на юношу. — Давай ты. Как тебя зовут?

— Ричард, — удивлённо вскинул брови Декарт и поднялся, когда Камски попросил об этом жестом.

— Ричард. Отлично. А теперь бутылочка решит, кто оседлает этого тёмногривого жеребца, — усмехается ведущий, кладя бутылочку в центр и после секундной паузы крутанув её, затем отходя в сторону.

Все безотрывно смотрели на крутящуюся бутылочку. Она наворачивала круг за кругом,а и каждый раз, когда конец указывал на Гэвина, его сердце ухало вниз. В животе скручивался клубок волнения, где-то по боку, под толстовкой, скатилась капля пота.

Бутылочка начала замедляться.

Рид не дышит, наблюдая за этим, страстно желая и думая о том, чтобы в итоге горлышко указало на него. Будто бы его мысли могли стать материальными, словно бы он сам мог своим взглядом остановить бутылочку тогда, когда ему нужно. Гробовая тишина стала ещё напряжённее тогда, когда всё вот-вот должно было решиться, буквально через пару секунд. Горлышко медленно поворачивается к Тине, проходит чуть дальше и.. останавливается.

— А вот и наш второй счастливчик! — довольным тоном воскликнул Камски, из-за чего все взглянули в сторону Рида и Чень.

Гэвин был готов поклясться, что бутылочка больше склонялась к его подруге, но после того, как мимо неё вальяжно прошёл ведущий, Рид засомневался в том, что видел, ибо горлышко указывало уже непосредственно на него.

— Твоё имя? — усмехнулся Элай, подцепив парня за руку и вынуждая встать.

— Гэвин…

— Тогда сейчас Ричард и Гэвин отправятся проводить семь минут рая в компании друг друга!

Тина уловила на себе взгляд Коннора, который мягко, но чрезвычайно довольно и хитро улыбался ей. Вернув улыбку и подмигнув старшему Декарту, Чень проводила взглядом выбранных игроков, которые направились в сторону небольшой гардеробной.

Игра началась.

— Элайджа Камски самый настоящий дьявол, — тихо ухмыляется Гэвин, когда остаётся наедине с тем, к кому питал особенные чувства.

Гардеробная была завешана различной верхней одеждой, на полочках стояли коробки и обувь, а подсветки здесь толком не было. Освещение шло лишь из щёлки из-под двери, придавая всему интимный лиловый оттенок, подчёркивая полумрак. На фоне играла приглушённая, ненавязчивая песня из холла, слова которой было не разобрать. Атмосфера была немного напряжённой, волнующей и смущающей, хотя ничего, казалось бы, особенного сейчас между этими двумя не происходило.

После смешка Ричард достаёт из кармана телефон и ставит таймер, неловко улыбаясь:

— Итак, у нас шесть минут, пятьдесят восемь секунд. Задай мне какой-нибудь сложный, каверзный вопрос, чтобы убить время.

— Ммм… Ты встречался когда-нибудь с парнем? — развернувшись полностью лицом к Декарту, интересуется Гэвин, пытливо заглядывая в серые глаза и ощущая, как пульс подскакивает.

— Нет, — обманчиво спокойно отвечает Ричард, на миг поджимая губы, словно желая что-то добавить, но так и не решившись на это. От подобного вопроса его сердце замерло, а дискомфорт стал заметнее. — Мой ход. Ты всё ещё скучаешь по своему бывшему?

— Столько времени прошло… Нет, у меня всё в порядке, — покачал головой Рид, хмыкнув и засунув руки в карманы толстовки, делая короткий и незаметный шаг вперёд. — Мой вопрос. Ты когда-нибудь интересовался парнями?

Декарт сглотнул, кусая внутреннюю сторону щеки, раздумывая над своим ответом. Эта игра, призванная их отвлечь, повела их немного не туда, куда планировалось. Он мог соврать, но… Стоит ли?

— Да, — лаконично признаётся Ричард, делая так же маленький шаг вперёд, чувствуя, что в горле немного пересохло и засаднило. — Тебе, видимо, в любви не очень везёт.

— Часто парни хотят лишь потрахаться на одну ночь или проводить такие встречи несколько раз на неделе. Я же хочу другое, — Гэвин дёргает уголком губ, сократив расстояние между ними до одного шага. — А ты…

— Вопроса ещё не было, — отрезает Декарт, рассматривая чужие глаза вблизи и почувствовав какую-то неожиданную решительность, уничтожая последний шаг между ними, упираясь своими носками кроссовок в носки гэвинских кед. — И что же ты хочешь?

Рид еле слышно выдыхает и медленно скользит взглядом от красивых глаз по аккуратному носу, прямиком к манящим губам:

— Быть нужным. Не только для перепихона на пару раз.

Обжигающие дыхание на губах заставляет Ричарда покрыться приятными мурашками. Он невольно облизывает губы, закусывает, наблюдая за тем, как взгляд Гэвина так же неспешно возвращается к глазам.

— А ты? Чего ты хочешь? — хрипло спросил Рид, сглатывая и вытаскивая свои руки из карманов толстовки. Стало как-то душновато и жарко, а музыка из-за двери слилась в монотонную, неясную мелодию, как шум на фоне, на который никто из них не обращал внимания.

Декарт нервно сжал телефон в своей руке, пока сердце билось, словно пташка в клетке:

— Сказать тебе, что ты нужен. Мне.

Оба шумно выдохнули, ощущая мелкий мандраж волнения. Почувствовав прикосновение холодных пальцев к своему боку, Ричард медленно склонил голову и упёрся лбом в чужой, кажется, немного влажный. Это сейчас не беспокоило. Его аккуратно приобняли за талию одной рукой, и Декарт подался ещё ближе, вжимаясь в тело парня и обнимая его в ответ. Гэвин осторожно поднял голову, соприкасаясь носами, не отрывая взгляда от губ Ричарда. В следующее мгновение два сердца одновременно замирают, а после спешно забиваются в унисон, когда Рид прижимается к мягким губам своими, томно сминая и увлекая в тягучий и сладкий, как мёд, поцелуй. Декарт отвечает с трепетом, ловя каждое движение, словно стремясь распробовать и осознать происходящее. Он ещё никогда не целовался с парнем и это… Это было потрясно.

Ричард с грохотом роняет телефон, расслабляясь, когда Рид припирает его к двери. На состояние техники им откровенно плевать, хотя потом будет печально, если защитный экран даст слабину. Декарт ожидал, что Гэвин грубый, напористый, властный, нетерпеливый, но… Тот отчего- то был с ним столь обходительным, что сердце трепетало, а сам парень сейчас был на седьмом небе от счастья, наконец покончив с душевными терзаниями. Гэвин касался так хорошо, так правильно, как его не касалась ни одна девушка, которые у него были. Руки гладили, ласкали, массировали местами, сжимали, и Декарт плыл, ощущая жар на щеках, в груди и животе. Он не долго балдел и довольно скоро перешёл в наступление, углубляя поцелуй и зарываясь пальцами в волосы Рида, сжимая и вызывая у него хриплый, довольный стон, который пробирал до костей и оседал негой в паху. Поцелуй меняется и наконец проявляет истинную натуру Гэвина, которую Ричард и ждал. Губы впиваются сильнее, настойчиво заправляя происходящим, Рид кусается, вжимается телом, заставляя дыхание сбиться, а жар в теле усилиться.

Но Декарту требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы ловко поменять их местами. Теперь уже Гэвин прижат к двери и чувствует напор, заставляющий колени подкашиваться. Рид не теряется и, когда зажимающий его парень упирается локтями по обе стороны от его лица, сжимает упругие ягодицы Ричарда в своих ладонях. Как же охуенно лапать спортсмена. Шикарная задница. Гэвин уступает Декарту, давая ему опробовать власть в поцелуе и не жалеет об этом ни единой секунды. Ричард действует по своему, но их вкусы явно сходятся, а потому Рид млеет и тащится от нетерпеливого, в меру грубого поцелуя, от души шлёпая парня по заднице и крепче сжимая ягодицы, вслушиваясь в такой бархатный, вызывающий трепет, стон.

Так горячо, так жарко, что двое влюблённых чувствуют настоящий экстаз от происходящего и понимания того, что, блять, всё взаимно. Всё взаимно. Взаимно. Это то, от чего кровь в жилах пульсировала быстрее, в груди оседало цветущее тепло, а в голове наконец наступило спокойствие, без лишних мучающих размышлений.

Поцелуй приобретает нотки страсти и желания, когда они внезапно больно падают.

Дверь отворилась, и парни непонятным комом вывалились из гардеробной, застонав уже от боли, ушибшись друг о друга и пол.

— Вы только посмотрите! Кажется, семь минут для наших голубков были поистине райскими! — довольно и хитро заулыбался Элайджа, стоя у двери и рассматривая игроков. — Если хотите продолжить, то не здесь, пожалуйста.

Холл наполнился гудением, свистением, непристойными шуточками и коллективным ахуем от того, что Ричард оказался геем. Или би. А их вообще ебать не должно, понятно?

— Ты как? — прошипел от боли Декарт, приподнимаясь на локтях и слезая с Гэвина, на которого так неудачно завалился.

— Бывало и хуже… — поморщился Рид, потирая затылок и кусая губу. — Сам в норме?

— В норме.

Они помогают друг другу встать и косятся на толпу, которая в свою очередь двусмысленно косилась на них. Неудобно вышло. Среди этих людей парочка вылавливает взглядом излишне довольных Коннора и Тину, которые улыбались уж слишком удовлетворённо. Гэвин вспоминает слова Тины, ту заминку с бутылочкой и поведение Камски. Заразы. Это красивая театральная постановка! Интересно, как они упросили Элайджу? И как часто он крутил эту ёбаную бутылочку, чтобы с такой точностью её крутануть?

Что ж, Тина действительно его лучшее везенье.

— Ну всё, не стойте как истуканы! Игроки, рассаживаемся и продолжаем игру! — командует Камски, заносчиво отгоняя парочку от гардеробной и уходя в заново образовавшийся круг на полу.

— Может сходим прогуляться? Думаю, было бы неплохо подышать свежим воздухом, — предлагает Гэвин, поправляя на себе одежду, ощущая лёгкое смущение, но в то же время чистую эйфорию, не в состоянии перестать улыбаться.

— Я только «за», — укладывая пальцами беспорядок на голове, усмехается Ричард, так же лучезарно улыбаясь, смотря на Рида такими счастливыми глазами, что хотелось отдать ему всю свою душу, лишь бы эти океаны всегда оставались такими же тёплыми.

И всё же Тина была права. Эта вечеринка стоила того.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Я потихоньку работаю над интерактивной историей и буду рада вашей поддержке. Почитать подробнее вы сможете в одном из бесплатных постов с моего Патреона:  
> https://www.patreon.com/posts/o-interaktivnoi-42246295?utm_medium=clipboard_copy&utm_source=copy_to_clipboard&utm_campaign=postshare


End file.
